Beastly
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: The Monsters are sent to recruit a powerul new ally in Japan; an entity, who has dwelt there, for hundreds of thousands of years. There's just one problem with their new teammate. He's insane. A bloody beast, a mneace, mad as a hatter with only one weakness. Ramen! And he's completely captured the heart of their resident giantess. Based on the series. NarutoxGinormica! Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alrighty! I've been watching Monsters versus Aliens as of late, the series, not the movie. And I gotta say; I'm surprised there hasn't been any real forray into this crossover. There's only one story, and its just a giant paragraph, and frankly, not my cup of tea. There's so much potential in this series, and the episodes themselves always amuse the hell out of me when I watch them with my little sister, so I took it upon myself to make my idea a reality.**

**On another note... **

**Here it is, and thank you all for your support in this hard time! Its been really hard with my uncle having died; I knew him ever since I was little and the thought of him being gone like that...by his own hand no less...it makes me wonder if I really knew him at all. So once again, thank you for all the kind, encouraging words.**

**I love you guys so, soooo much! *Cries***

**I suppose I'm still writing on this site this as a result of his death, instead of drowning my woes in other...less savory means. My uncle never really had many friends, you see, and sometimes I wonder if just one would've changed that. It was either continue writing as always, or drown my sorrows in alchohol and violence. And, as much as a might enjoy the occasional beer, I'd much rather pour out my grief into something productive, that will hopefully make me feel better, rather than get drunk and angry. Now, without further adeu, with an idea hours in the making...**

**So I'll skip the introduction, but might I advise you all to leave your assumptions behind you! This...is going to be one helluva story. Also the timeline has been changed, ever so slightly, so please, forgive the discrepancy...**

_"Leave. Me. Alone."_

_~?_

**Beast**

Full moonlight slashed down upon the forest, illuminating a lone cottage in the woods, its deceptively slight frame tangled in the treetops. Decrepit, and seemingly all but abandoned, one would not think that this was home to one of the most powerful monsters in all of Japan; an entity capable of unqauntified levels of destruction. Some said he had lived in these woods since time immemorial, protecting this forest from any and all who would do it harm.

Or cut it down.

An ill-fated logging attempt had been met with sheer destruction only a few short weeks ago; their base camp and all within reduced to a smoldering crater just beyond the reach of those leafy branches. Naturally, an even of that calibre had attracted the goverment's attention-and provoked the subsuquent slaughter of the team sent to investigate. Since then none had dared to approach this forest, deeming it cursed or worse-with words such as _bakemono_, _Youkai,_ or even _Kitsune_ whispered in hushed voices; the rumors running rampant. Whomever lived here was not one to be trifled with.

Try telling that to General Monger.

So here the Monsters were in a foreign nation, sent to recruit what just might be a walking disaster. The Japanse Government wanted nothing to do with this abomination anymore after the catastrophic casualties it had inflicted on them-after all, who could blame them? They just wanted it gone. Sending any of the Aliens had been deemed too much of a risk; a monster was after all, best beaten by other monsters, yet even so, a sense of

After all, Japanese Monster's weren't to be provoked lightly. And this one it seemed, had a mean streak.

"Leave. This. Place." Ginormica read the sign thrust with trepidation, the iron post and sign written in bold, red letters were more than warning enough. "Wow." gulping to herself she turned aside, face pale as her snow-white hair and nowhere near as soft. "He sounds...friendly?"

"Alright guys, am I the only one whose got a bad feeling about this?" Link asked, glancing fretfully about the clearing as though he expected the beast to burst out of the undergrowth at any given moment. The fishman wasn't one to back down from a fight, or any challenge really, but even he stood nervous in the face of the warning. If he didn't know better he would've sworn those letters had been written in...

"Quite right," Doctor Cockroach replied, large yellow eyes narrowing as his brilliant mind contemplated what awaited them within, "We should assume hostilities. Given his reputations, this chap might attack us on sight like the rest." In his hand he cradled another of his mad invention, the microwave blaster dialed up to its highest setting. He'd come prepared for the worst. As had Link. Susan knew her teammate well-just as she knew his every muscle was tensed and ready for action, his bodg coiled like a spring and ready to pounce.

Still, Ginormica was inclined to disagree with her old friend. She knew well the pains of being something other than normal and violence aside, she liked to think that whomever this was, they could be reasoned with for once, and persuaded in the spirit of camraderie to come with them peacefully. It certainly had to be better than living alone, here in the forest.

"Well, maybe he won't attack if we don't provoke him?" she suggested.

"What guarantee do we have that he will?" Cockroach challenged.

"None." Link muttered.

They had little to no knowledge of what they were up against, no information to act upon other than the fact that he was male. Regardless, this was a very _old _creature, one liable to be as crafty as he was clever. More and more she found this a mystery, a little a mystery and while she loved one as much as the next girl, she couldn't help but wonder if this monster she was defending was truly the gentle soul she claimed him to be.

Link seemed to agree on that thought, his sarian face pinching in aggravation. "And we left Bob back at the base because...why?"

Susan grimaced. "Do you remember what happened the _last _time Bob met another monster?"

"Werewolf?"

_"Werewolf."_

The Missing Link winced in remembrance.

"Riiiiight...

Everyone cringed as one. No one alive wanted to mention that Werewolf debacle. Least of all Susan herself. She still had nightmares from that! It was so hard to believe someone so _perfect _could exist for a single night out of the month and yet be a complete and utter spaz/jerk for the other twenty-seven. There was a slim chance that this one might be different, though, unlikely as it were. It wasn't as though a hunky dreamboat had holed himself up in the woods all this time ust for kicks.

Understandably, she didn't want to get her hopes up a second time.

"Alright, I'm going to take a look."

Growing to gigantic proportions, she felt her body bulge and grow, until her head was now peeking out through the very branches that had once obscured her vision. The ramshackle shack, once so distant and brimmed with foreboding, now seemed little more than a pile of twigs to her eyes.

Emboldened, and repressing a shudder, she raised a hand and knocked on the door as softly as her giant hand would allow.

"Hello?"

An enormous, earth-shaking roar was her answer. Nine tails suddenly erupted out of the walls and a body emrged with them, a lithe form exploding from the cabin's doors in a single, savage movement. Harsh red eyes leered down at her, whiskered cheeks pinched down in an aggravated scowl as he leaned forward and _inhaled_ drinking deep her scent in a single sniff. Susan's heart leapt clear into her throat. It wasn't the crimson tails spreading behind his back nor the black, shinobi-esque attire, or even those strange, foxike appendages twining through his blond hair and existing where his ears should have been.

It was the eyes.

The pain and anger radiating in thos slitted, scarlet orbs held her, riveted her, rooted her body where she stood. She'd always had a thing for the sad, broody, emotional types, but the sheer tempesity of emotion roiling off him was enough to sent a warm shiver shooting up and down her spine. Euphoria sank its claws into her brain-taking hold and digging deep. In spite of all her team's warnings, Susan nearly swooned on the spot, all but sputtering on the spot like a smitten schoolgirl.

_Cute._

"Konichiwa," he spoke at her slowly in a thick, accented voice. "Why are you here, large one?" those crimson eyes narrowed when she failed to reply, consternation coloring his visage. "Did you not read my sign?" If he was at all daunted by the concept of a giant knocking at his door he did precious little to show it, she thought, his clawed hand drifting to the katana belted at his side.

"I...uh...hi, there?" she stammered out, flushing.

Confusion twisted his visage as he peered up at her. "Who are you?"

"Well, my name's Susan and I'm part of a team called-

"Ah." his hand shot up, causing her to pause. "And my name is Naruto. I know who you are, and why you are here. You should leave, before I lose control again."

"But-!"

"The American General sent you?" he sniffed once more, becoming prevalent in his words, anger rising within his tone. "Tell him I am not interested. This forest is my home. I am needed here. Alone." He made as if to close his door, only for her to thrust a large hand between him and the wood. It was the wrong thing to do. The strange man-fox jerked back as if he'd been _burned,_ eyes flashing in warning. Realizing what she'd done, Ginormica shrank back down to human size, depositing herself neatly on the porch before him. Still, he bristled.

"Leave." the man warned. "Now."

"Please, if you'll just hear me out-

"I said_...begone!"_

"Yipe!" She leapt up without even bothering to slow her pace, nimbly dodging aside even as the business end of a sword bifurcated the oaken branch of the tree she'd stood against, sending it crashing to the forest floor below. She landed as another of the tails appeared in front of her, causing her to hiss slightly as she prepared to evade it as well. In a sudden eruption of earth and sand, however, three more of the giant tails appeared and formed a circle around her as she alighted on the ground.

"Suz!" Link roared. With a yell, he launched herself forward at Naruto with reckless abandon, eyes gleaming furiously in the bright moonlight. The blond backhanded him without out so much as backwards glance, blade a silver blur as he struck down, leaving a sizeable welt upon the missing link's head. Subsuquently beffuddled, the fishman tumbled to the ground. Even then Naruto was still moving-almost contemptuously he raised an appendage to swat aside Doctor Cockroach's Microwave beam even as the mad scientist opened fire on.

"Leave this place before it is too late!" he bellowed at the two of them. "You are not welcome-urk!"

"Gotcha!" Ginormica crowed, triumphant, as both herhands closed around him, strangling the words -and the breath- from his body. "Now just calm down and-ah!" Scarce had she seized him, than her hands began to tremble and burn, red light bursting between her fingertips, scalding at her palms. Something was growing within those clenched fingers; struggling and writhing to escape. Slowly but surely she found her arms forced apart as it took shape, swelling with each passing second until...until...until...!

"What...in the...?!"

When the giant kitsune appeared it was so utterly unexpected that she simply didn't know what to do. And by the time she did, realizing that the unassuming blond had turned into this towering titan...well by then, the beast was already uppon her. Nine tails of deadly crimson lashed at her suit as the brutal beast barreled into her with all the force of a freight train. Slamming her body through oak after ancient oak with reckless anger and wrath they grappled with one another, woman and beast, monster versus monster each desperately seeking the advantage over the other. Still they fought, bringing the forest down around them, uncaring for their surroundings or anything else.

Then, as swiftly as it had begun, so too did it end. Naruto reared back and swatted her hand aside, trapping that arm in a clawed paw. Seconds later, he had her pinned to the earth. It was a good deal larger than even her maximum height she realized, and thrice as powerful.

One of the tails blindsided her, viciously slapping her petite body out of the air and into the forest below. The wind rushed painfully out of her lungs when she hit the ground, her right arm snapping like a toothpick, nigh but breaking as she landed awkwardly upon it. She quickly rolled onto her back, squinting her eyes as the soft moonlight drenched her visage, mind racing through the pain as she struggled to think, searching for either of her friends in the gloom until the group of tails encircled her fallen body. She stared up in silent horror as a towering shadow swallowed her up-those nine tails coiling restlessly around him-taking hold of the battered trees with a look of mournful rage.

**"Give me one reason,"** his rough voice growled, **"Not to send you back to your general in pieces for destroying my home"**

Susan quivered from those words, not sure if she was aroused or terrifed. Regardless she refused to look into his eyes as he prepared to finish her off. It was the pen-ultimate sign of weakness ,and somehow she knew he would only find contempt in her cowardice but she simply couldn't bring herself to do it. To stare into that sorrowed face was to remember the own pain she'd been through when she'd first gained her gift, memories of sleepless best left unvisted.

She shivered, the cold winter breezes frigid on her skin. Looking at him only made her feel sympathy, and sympathy was the last thing she could afford to feel. Still, as his clawed hand raised high, she was left to throw one last, desperate card onto the table.

"Um, we have good food and benefits?"

Just like that, the fox began to shrink. There was no word or explanation, Naruto simply released her and began to grow smaller.

Wait, what?

Susan tilted her head up from the ball of pain that was tearing at her arms, her eyes widening as she looked up into the face of the monster and truly saw him in the light, his fox-like features dissapearing as the man beneath emerged once more, coming up for air. What she saw there once more caused her heart to skip a beat. He was just a young man, only a few years older than her. His body was trapped in tattered orange and black rags beneath his battered black jacket; allowing her to see smattering of crimson fur on his chest and neck, a strange phenomena that remained in addition to all his other foxy bits.

Truly, he looked as though he'd seen better days. Better years, even, if that rusted, battered metal plate wrapped around round his arm was any incadation. Despite that he carried himself with grace and poise, his eye of this weary state she saw him. There was strength in him. And somehow, despite the pain, it fascinated her. Somehow, she'd managed to keep him from killing her and the others. Now if she could just keep it up, she might get out of this alive. Exhausted, she shrank back down to her normal size, still eerily aware of his knee pressing somewhere where it undoubtedly shouldn't.

"So...what do you say?"

Naruto rose and stood, rooted in his stead, his face slowly appearing over his shoulder as he curiously regarded his fallen opponent. A look of elastion crossed his single visible eye as it regarded the recovering giantess behind him. Then he smiled. It was a strange thing, that smile. Simple and sweet, yet so overwhelming menacing at the same time. There was something fundamentally wrong with this person on so many levels, more so if he could be manipulated by the simple promise of broth and noodles, it seemed.

"Do they have ramen?" he asked.

"Um, yes?"

"Then you've got yourself a deal." just like that they were shaking, all the previous anger and aggression forgotten. "Let's go dig up your friends. I'm sure they're still alive...somewhere...

Susan made up her mind as she trembled, then.

_Strangest. Day. Ever._

**A/N: And there we be!**** Despite my illness, I was so fixated on the idea that it just came to me, the idea of a genuine Naruto/MVA crossover was simply too appealing to ignore. To clarify matters in any case, this Naruto has been around for some time, having become one with Kurama, and lived on well into the present day in Japan. Needless to say, he's going to be a bit out of his elements in times to come now that he's being brought to Area Fifty-Something. Except sheer hilarity!**

**All hell's about to break loose here people! But all is not well, and there are stormclouds on the horizon...**

**So in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! **

**(Preview)**

Naruto bristled angrily, his fist thumping angrily against the device that confounded him so. "Baka Yarou! Kono Yarou!" A string of foreign invectives reached her ears as the man/kitsune hybrid struggled to ascertain its meaning. The device was stubborn however, and

"Susan...what is this machine?"

The white-head stiffled a laugh.

"That's a coffee maker, Naruto."

The blond blinked.

"What is...Coffee?"

Five minutes later, the entire base found out.

**R&R! =D**


	2. Taming the Fox

**A/N: Alrighty! I've been watching Monsters versus Aliens as of late, the series, not the movie. And I gotta say; I'm surprised there hasn't been any real forray into this crossover. There's only one story, and its just a giant paragraph, and frankly, not my cup of tea. There's so much potential in this series, and the episodes themselves always amuse the hell out of me when I watch them with my little sister, so I took it upon myself to make my idea a reality.**

**On another note... **

**Here it is, and thank you all for your support in this hard time! Its been really hard with my uncle having died; I knew him ever since I was little and the thought of him being gone like that...by his own hand no less...it makes me wonder if I really knew him at all. So once again, thank you for all the kind, encouraging words.**

**I love you guys so, soooo much! *Cries***

**I suppose I'm still writing on this site this as a result of his death, instead of drowning my woes in other...less savory means. My uncle never really had many friends, you see, and sometimes I wonder if just one would've changed that. It was either continue writing as always, or drown my sorrows in alchohol and violence. And, as much as a might enjoy the occasional beer, I'd much rather pour out my grief into something productive, that will hopefully make me feel better, rather than get drunk and angry. Now, without further adeu, with an idea hours in the making...**

**So I'll skip the introduction, but might I advise you all to leave your assumptions behind you! This...is going to be one helluva story. Also the timeline has been changed, ever so slightly, so please, forgive the discrepancy...**

_"I. Love. Coffee!"_

_~?_

**Taming the Fox**

As fate would have it, Naruto didn't _exactly_ adapt as well as Susan had hoped he would. Once he'd dug Link and Doctor C. out of the rubble, the latter had thought it a good idea to shove him onto a plane, no questions asked. As Team Monster soon learned, Naruto did not like airplanes. He vehemently claimed to have no problem whatsoever with heights, but not so when it came to being trapped in a metal coffin of death or any giant flying metal birds of doom, as he called them. Needless to say, the ancient monster had been understandably perturbed. But now? Now, he was furious!

_"Argh!_ I do not like this! Free me from this infernal contraption at once!" The object of his ire were the shackles that held his tails, the proud appendages effectively strapped together by a series of interlocking shackles devised by the mad doctor himself to prevent him from tearing the plan apart in his stressened state. A series of horrendously deep gouges in the floor of the cargo bay silently attested to the catastrophic damage he could do when provoked-this had been as much alreay seen.

"Don't worry, I'll let you go the minute we reach the base. Perhaps...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Cockroach cackled his evil laugh but stopped when he realized everyone was staring at him. One giant-sized bop over the head courtesy of Ms. Murphy and he quietly rescinded said statement. "Erm...what I meant to say is, I'll release you promptly, old chap." Naruto snarled at the slight, fangs bared in anger. Before their very eyes he seemed to shoot up like a weed, growing an extra foot in height. Proof that while his tails might still be bound, he still had more than his fair share of mystical powers at his disposal.

"Relax, buddy." Link chimed in cheerily. "No need to pull a Ginormica on us. You're in good hands here."

"I was promised ramen." the blond groused in his rough accent, a hand straying to the hilt of his sword. "Instead I find myself shackled! Perhaps I should take my frustrations out on you, fish?"

The fishman cringed aside, sufficiently cowed by the sight of naked steel.

"All yours, Suz." he muttered, morose.

Plucking up the courage to approach him, Susan shot up an extra foot to match his sudden increase in height and took a seat beside him, shoulders brusing against shoulders. Naruto's crimson eyes snapped toward her almost immediately, scarlet meeting sapphire in an indomitable clash of wills. Then his lips curled in the slightest of smiles, and she knew at once that he bore her no ill will. It was so strange, she thought, to finally find someone with powers so similair to hers-and yet his outlook on life couldn't have been more different.

He was willing to use violence-even kill-to protect what he loved. The thought still made her a little squeamish, but one look in those eyes told her he was no crass killer, no butcherer of men. She had glimpsed it, when he'd held her down in the forest. There was something more to this monster than raw brutality or skill with a sword. Beyond all that, deep beneath the surface, lay an emotion she understood all too well.

_Loneliness._

Naruto had lived alone in those wilds for years-centuries even if rumors could be believed-whereas she had found herself a home and family almost immediately after gaining her own size-shifting powers. He had fought tooth and claw for his territory. He was a fox in every sense of the word, endowed with great gifts she'd probably never comprehend. And like any man or animal, he chafed at being restrained.

"These chains are uneccessary." he rumbled, sheathing his blade. "I no longer have any intention of destroying this...plane, as you call it."

Susan considered this for a moment. He _did_ seem contrite...

"Any chance we could let him out early, Doctor C?" she asked of her cockroach companion, beaming at the doctor's wary expression. "I'll vouch for him."

"Oh, very well, Susan...

With a press of a button and a mighty flex of his tails, the kitsune found himself freed. With a grunt he extricated his precious appendages, shooting one last withering stare at the doctor in question. And then he turned back to her.

"Arigatou, Susan-san." Naruto whispered in gratitude, his head inclining in the slightest of nods. "I am pleased to see that you are more honourable that the rest." Belatedly, she realized he had used her name. But the strange attachment to it at the end utterly baffled her.

"San?"

"Ah," the hybrid blinked, ears perking slightly against the matted mane that was his hair. "You do not understand. It is a formal term in my country, one used to signify respect among my people. I forget that you are a stranger to my ways. Gomen." With a mighty sigh he exhaled, shrinking back down to his true height in a glow of red light. Susan followed without thinking, the act as much relflexive as it was instinctual. Naruto risked a bemused look at her, slitted eyes narrowing in mirth when she didn't answer. A low rumble worked its way out of his chest and it took the whitehead a moment to realize he was actually _laughing._

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"That was me, apologizing." he clarified at her befuddled expression and turned to look at her, scarlet eyes scorching her sapphire.

"F-For what?" Was it hot in this plane or was it just her?

"Many things. I attacked you in the forest unprovoked. Striking out at an unarmed woman brings shame to my blade and my pride as a ninja. And for that, you have my most humble of apologies." Taking her hand and raising it to his whiskered face, he gently laid his lips, upon her knuckles. "You have my solemn word as a shinobi; I shall never strike you again, even should my life depend upon it." Susan was impossibly red now, her cheeks standing in stark contrast to her white hair. Anymore of this and she was certain she'd pass out. The idea of meeting someone so tragically charming was almost too much for her to bear. And then to her infinite dismay and delight, Naruto took it one step further.

"Hmm." he murmurred. "I never noticed it, but...your eyes...they're a beautiful shade of blue."

That did it. Mind! Blown!

"I, ah...yours aren't so bad, either...

"Really?" That earned her a slow blink, those sinister slitted orbs regarding her with an almost childlike curiosity. "And here I thought they frightened you."

"No, they're quite dreamy actually..." Too late, the giantess realized what had just slipped out, a hand clamping over her mouth as she inadvertantly spouted the secret she'd worked to hard to keep.

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Ginormica blanched.

"Did I say that out loud? No! W-What I _meant_ to say was that they're very...very...oh, dangit...

Sputting helplessly, Susan struggled to look somewhere, _anywhere_ else but the gorgeous blond god sharing a seat with her. Link proved no help in that endeavor-the fishman flicking her a silent thumbs up, whilst good old Doctor Cockroach seemed indifferent or at the very least oblivious to the ordeal she was suffering; content instead to tink with the mangled microwave ray Naruto had crushed during their first encounter. Nope, she was well and truly on her own in this matter.

Mercifully-depending on whom you were asking-the aircraft came to a jarring, shuddering halt at that very moment, jostling them forwards and out of their seats. Naruto's arms shot out like greased lightning, scooping Susan up even as she fell toward the floor, pulling her into his lap in one smooth, coordinated motion. This close, with his arms wrapped round her, she could hear his heartbeat; a slowsteady series of beats resounding quietly in her ear. Naruto wasn't startled at all. If anything, he seemed amused by this development.

"Are you alright, Susan-san?" he asked, his words a breathy whisper in her ear. She felt his hand rise to stroke the small of her back through her suit-accidentally drawing them even closer together. Susan couldn't help herslf anymore after that; in his embrace she _swooned._

"Wow..." she giggled, "You've got really strong arms...

"Hmm."

_"We're here!"_

The sudden and unexpected sound of Link's voice yanked both shifters out of their daze, causing them to jerk apart. Violently. With a ponderous creak the ramp swung open to collide against the desert floot in a harsh thump. Susan fidgeted beneath Naruto's questing stare.

"We...um...we should probably get going."

For a moment, it appeared as though he would protest. At last, however, he nodded.

"That would be best."

Smiling cheerily-and struggling to suppress that surprisingly pleasant memory-Ginormica headed for the exit.

Needless to say, she didn't notice the strange look he was directing at her backside.

"Well, I suppose I'd best get this over with." Naruto hesitantly started down the ramp after her eyes blinking, narrowing as they reluctantly adjusted to the light. Squinting, he stared into the desert. Monger, B.O.B. and even the aliens were there to greet them, it seemed; nearly the entire base had turned out for their arrival. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't see them, halting only a few steps away from the light. Ginormica frowned at this sudden hesitation, crooking a gaze over her shoulder the betwixted blond. His eyes were flashing dangerously, a fearl tint overtaking those brilliant ruby red orbs.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Monger was of a like mind.

"Monsters, let me be the first to congratulate on completing your misssion." the man began, hard eyes immediately cutting to Naruto's still prone form. "Thanks to you, we've prevented war breaking out in Tokyo. Now, does mister dark and brooding up there want to introduce himself, or do I gotta drag him out?" In response to this subtle jab, Naruto finally stepped into the light. He was smiling, Suzan realized. Whatever trepidations that had paralyzed him before, they were nowhere to be seen.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, General." his whiskered visage crooked in a slight smile. "I believe you were a private the last time we met."

Monger's stern face turned ashen. "Y-You?! You're that dangabbed-

"Yes, yes, good to see you again as well, Monger-san."

Naruto offered no further acknowledgement to that, sweeping past the blustering man without so much as another word. His attention was now fixed firmly elsewhere. B.O.B suddenly found himself under scrutiny, lone eye widened slightly as the blond poked at him with a finger.

"What is this creature?" he wondered aloud. "It appears to be a gelatinous mass-

"Gahahaha! That tickles!"

Naruto blinked. _"Sentient_ gelatinous mass." he ammended. "Fascinating."

"To be fair, B.O.B. is composed of several trace elements as well." Sqweep protested as she surged on her tabled thingy. Naruto's gaze cut to her, bafflement prevalent on his features, his scowl softening marginally at the sight of the childlike alien.

"And who is this little one?"

"Well, my name is-hey!"

Coverton frowned, nudging Sqweep aside before she could speak. He'd been ignored long enough.

"And what is _this_ abomination?" the grey-skinned alien sneered as he floated forwards, throwing Naruto's own words back at him. "Another misfit monster for the M-team?" A long finger poked at Naruto's whiskered cheek mockingly, eliciting a warning snarl, one that was foolishly left unheeded as the protruding digit continued its incessant mocking. "Is he dressed for...oh, whatever is that human holiday called...ah! Halloween! Ah-such a marvelous burn." Perhaps, had he be thinking clearly, he might have noticed the sudden increased in temperature around him.

"You insult my honour?" Naruto bristled.

"Quite." Covertorn sniffed. "What are you going to do earthling, stare me to death?"

"Something like that._ Hiyah!"_

With a war cry on his lips, an ancient oath so foul it made Susan's toes curl and her skin bristle in gooseflesh, he flew at Coverton. The long-limbered alien had only an instant to balk at this berserker barrelling towards him, telekinetic powers faltering in the face of the the warrior's sudden charge even as he realized what was about to happen. Two words escaped his jowled visage.

"Oh, floognarg."

Seconds later, the alien found himself flattened beneath a very large foot. Naruto towered over him at seventy five feet, crimson eyes leering down in contempt, crimson tails lashing at the earth-at him furiously. When he spoke, his voice thundered like the heavens themselvse.

**_"What was that, little man?"_**

Suddenly B.O.B gasped, making everyone start in surprise.

"Oh my gosh! Its another Susan! But with tails! And ears...and..."

Link facepalmed.

"Yeah, buddy, we kinda already got that...

"Y-yes! Perfect! I have seen enough and I've seen it greatly!" Coverton yelled as he held his hands up in a vaint attempt to shield himself from the crushing sandal of doom. "Release me, please!" There was a silence as the great goliath towering over him seemed to consider it. Then he frowned.

_**"...I think I'll just crush you."**_

"HELP! PROTECT COVERTON!" The grey alien cried!

Monger groaned, finally recovering from his funk to realize Naruto fully intended to do away with one of the members of Team Alien. "Alright, you heard him!"

"This will be a challenge!" Sta'abi suddenly yelled, causing the monsters and other aliens to jump in surprise as she pulled her staff. "You there, tailed one! We do the combat!" Naruto frowned, red eyes darkening just a touch, resembling stormy red seas than the simple scarlet pools that so seemed to define him.

"Oh?"

"Now, now, Sta'abi! Let's not do anything rash!" Coverton protested, realizing exactly what the warrior alien was planning, as he looked up on the monster who had very nearly ground him to a grey pulp only a moment ago. He _really_ didn't want to know what would happen if the blond truly got angry because of Sta'abi and her warrior ways. Imagine their surprise then when a small smile quirked his whiskered visage. Before their very eyes he seemed to shrink, returning to the sixt foot terror that they all knew and Coverton's case, feared. With a vicious kick, he sent the poor sod flying.

"Uh-oh." Susan dashed inside, realizing exactly what was about to happen. And if her instincts were right, there was only one surefire way to stop it...

"Very well," Naruto nodded, drawing his blade in a single, smooth motion. "It has been some time since I last crossed blade with a fellow warrior. I accept your challenge, alien! Let us do battle!" Weaving his weapon in a furious, gleaming arc, he beckoned her forward.

"Yes! Come, Vornicarn! For honor and glory! STAAAA'AAAABIIIIIIIAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sta'abi yelled, jumping on her pet and charging at Naruto with her usual, bloodcurdling battle cry. Naruto leapt to meet her with an equal enthusiasm, his sword crossing with her staff in a spray of sparks as he alighted upon her still-charging mount. His fist cannoned out like a piston, striking her hard in the stomach, bending her double. The golden-skinned huntress grunted in surprise alien and tried to sweep him off her pet with a strike of her own, only to find her assault stalled once more as her opponent leapt away.

Snarling she pounced upon him, steel meeting steel in a furious fray, only to die away as he swatted her weapon from her hands. But Sta'abi didn't not cease her assault, instead choosing to rely upon her physical skills and continue the fight. as he steadily interposed the flat of his blade between himself and her fist.

"You are most skilled!" she crowed proudly.

"You as well, yellow one."

"Ha!"

"Oh dear." Coverton whimpered quietly to himself as he steadily levitated closer to the base in a vain attempt to escape the spiraling conflict. Scarce had he reached the hangar bay doors than he found himself violently stomped upon by the now emerging and quite large Ginormica, a large bot of steaming noodless clutched in her hand.

"HOLD IT!"

Naruto skidded to a halt at the sound of her voice, eyes snapping to her. He sniffed. Once. Twice. three times.

"Look what I've got~!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Is that...

"Ramen?"

"Ramen." she affirmed.

"RAMEN!"

Susan eeped as the blond roared and shot up like a weed. In hindsight, she probably should've laid it down first...

Then he pounced!

* * *

"Piece of crap!"

One glorious feast and tour of the bast later, and Naruto found himself most displeased. Not by the ramen-it was glorious!-nor Susan's kind attempts to acquaint him with his new surroundings. That suited him just fine but this...this irked him, somewhat.

Naruto bristled angrily, his fist thumping angrily away at and against the device that confounded him so. _"Baka Yarou! Kono Yarou!"_ A string of foreign invectives reached her ears as the man/kitsune hybrid struggled to ascertain its meaning. The device was stubborn however, and seemed to resist any and all attempts to activate it. It would seem that their little tour would have to wait until he ascertained the purpose of this device.

"Susan...what is this machine?" he demanded to know.

The whitehead stiffled a laugh. A fearsome warrior Naruto might be, but he was so hopelessly lost when it came to other matters. It was...cute, really.

"That's a coffee maker, Naruto."

The blond blinked.

"What is...Coffee?"

"Why don't you try it for yourself?"

Tentatively, he took it from her hands and drank deeply, emptying it a single draught. Pupils dialated. One by one his nine tails stood erect and at attention, his ears perking dramatically. The cup dropped from his now quivering hands, shattering to pieces upon the floor. Ginormica gulped. Was he allergic? Could his anatomy not handle it? Nervous and fearing the worst, she dared to poke the foxy shinobi.

"Naruto? Are you alright-

"I! LOVE! COFFEE!"

Five minutes later, the entire base found out just how much he loved the lucious brown liquid.

Needless to say it was not a pleasant afternoon.

**A/N: And there we be!**** Despite my illness, I was so fixated on the idea that it just came to me, the idea of a genuine Naruto/MVA crossover was simply too appealing to ignore. To clarify matters in any case, this Naruto has been around for some time, having become one with Kurama, and lived on well into the present day in Japan. Needless to say, he's going to be a bit out of his elements in times to come now that he's being brought to Area Fifty-Something. Except sheer hilarity!**

**All hell's about to break loose here people! But all is not well, and there are stormclouds on the horizon...**

**So in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! **

**(Preview)**

_Naruto gawped slightly at Link._

_"You wish for me to take Susan-san...on a date?"_

_"Yeah! What could possibly go wrong?"_

_The blond blanched._

_"Oh, I can think of a few things..._

_"So can I." a certain gray alien murmurred softy with a sinister smile as he tapped his fingers together._

* * *

**R&R! =D**


	3. Live and Learn

**A/N: Alright. I'm gonna ****skip the introduction this time because; I have a confession to make.**

**I admit I've been a bit irritated as of late. And no, it doesn't have anything to do with me slowly dying.**

**Some of my most recent chapters for my works, such as Counting Stars, Fly in the Ointment, and Die Another Day haven't been received very well. And I gotta admit, it hurts a little. I've worked my butt off on these stories, taking major chunks out of my day and personal life to keep ya'll entertained, and when people get upset because of one sad chapter, or sticking slightly to canon or if things don't go _just _so they start screaming its gets really, really bloody ANNOYING YA KNOW?!**

**I mean, I've been at this for SIX YEARS! I'm publishing a book for crying out loud! I know what I'm doing here people! Gah! *takes a deep breath* Okay. Better now. But enough of my self-pitying rant. To those who I've upset or dissapointed with some of my works, I say this: make no assumptions. My works are far from finished, and I've stilll got a bit of life left in me yet, before I kick the bucket-providing my treatments don't take. Have patience all of ye, and I promise, these stories and all the rest will surprise you! And to everyone else, thanks so much for your support!**

** I'll try not to dissapoint ya'll! I tried to make this chapter as entertaining as possible, so for anyone who has watched the episodes, prepare to be amused =D**

_"Flee! Flee like Coverton!_

_~?_

**Live and Learn**

_"FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGNAAAAAAAARG!"_

Coverton's terrified shriek pierced the halls of Area Fifty-Something in a sonorously loud wail, causing nearly every employee, officer, and even Henry the Janitor to pause in what they were doing and and wonder what foul fate had befallen their resident alien. They didn't have long to wait. Not a moment after this fearful shout, the large-headed alien came racing down the hall as though all the hounds of hell were at his heels, hover chair zigging and zagging as he raced away from his pursuer. A furious roar at his back elicted another dismayed shout, causing the alien to increase his speed still further-

-right until he bowled over a certain janitor.

"Down goes Herny!"

"Stupid human! Get out of my way!" Clamoring for a hanhold on his seat, the leader of Team Alien quickly scrambled back onto his seat. In an instant he was off again, zipping away from the tempest at his heels.

"Faster faster faster!" he demanded of his beloved mount, slapping the armrest as though might somehow help him escape the terror hot at his heels. His hover chair was so busy zigging and zagging in a valiant effort to evade said pursuer, that he failed to notice the yellow/red blur circling around him until it was too late. "Faa_-geh!"_ his words died off into a painted grunt as he slammed into a crimson clad chest, topping backwards in a heap of long limbs. Naruto glowered down at him in all his towering glory, crimson eyes leering at the now-quivering alien, tails trashing behind him like a thing alive.

"Got you." he hissed.

Taking hold of one spindly leg, he hoisted his prey high, dangling him over a ledge. For a terrifying moment Coverton feared the man was actually going to devour him.

"Mercy!" quailed the alien as the man drew back and opened his mouth to speak; or perhaps, swallow him whole. "I surrender! Please, don't eat me!"

Naruto did neither.

"You broke my sword!" he bellowed! "Do you have any _idea _of the craftsmanship that went into forging that blade? The blood, the sweat, the tears?!" When Coverton failed to immediately reply his captor shook him yet again, sending his world spinning. "How are you going to repay me for this, hmm?"

"With...the sincerest of apologies?" Coverton offered.

"I'm thinking violence," Naruto growled, his voice rumbling like a slow moving avalanche. "Beautiful, brutal, gratuitous violence...any last words?"

"You said it was a weapon of mass destruction! Capable of splitting continents! Of course I was interested in it! Erm...that is to say_-gah!"_ At the blonde's thunderous expression he quickly ammended his sentence. "How was I to know your earth trinket was so fragile?! Can't you just get a new one?!" It was the wrong thing to say and he knew it the moment the man growled. In a voice vibrating with barely controllled wrath, he swept a hand toward the wall, flattening his captive with a snarl of:

"IT IS NOT A TRINKET!"

_"What's not a trinket?"_

Both man and monster turned as Susan made herself known-rounding the corner with a puzzled expression on her face. That same face dimpled in a frown when she saw Coverton's sorry state. The poor alien looked as though he were about to soil himself once and for all in the giant's grasp. Not that she blamed him. She'd seen Naruto's temper first-hand; it wasn't something to be taken lightly. Whatever Coverton had done to irritate the shinobi, he obviously deserved it. Even so, she couldn't help but cringe at the raw terror in the alien's eyes.

"Human woman!" Coverton cried! "Help! I demand that you save me from this beast! Forthwith!"

"Not gonna happen." Naruto chimed. "You broke my blade, now I break you." smirking, he turned those ruby red orbs on her. "Surely you understand this?"

"You broke his sword?!"

"T'was an accident!"

"You were cackling, alien." Naruto deadpanned, the words coming out cold and clipped. "That blade was a relic from my family meant for my hand alone; should anyone with a dark heart try to wield it, it would shatter into a thousand shards. And I lack the skill to reforge it." Sorrow piqued his tone, his eyes turning dark like the clouds of an apocalyptic storm. And then, inexplicably, they brightened.

"Do you like surprises, Susan?" he asked.

"Oh! I love surprises! Even if they aren't for me! I always used to organize surprise parties for my friends and-

"Sh." Naruto leaned down, pressing a large finger to her lips before she could continue her nervous rant. "You'll like this one. Close your eyes and count to ten."

A frown. "I don't see how that's going to-

_"Susan."_

"Alright, alright."

"Wait, wait, what are you _doooooooooiiiiiingggggg?!"_ No sooner had she done so than Coverton shrieked, the sound immediately become faint and distant. Her eyes flew open. No Coverton. It seemed that in the split second it'd taken for her to blink, he'd all but flung the annoying extraterrestial clear across the base. All that remained was his hover chair, and another kick sent it sailing into the distance as well. At her disbelieving expression, the blond performed and exaggerate bow, a proud gleam shining in his slitted eyes.

"Lo and behold," he quipped dryly. "One dissappearing alien."

"That's not funny."

"Then why are you smiling?" he laughed.

"I-I am not!"

He opened his mouth to give her an answer, but whatever else he might've said was suddenly cut off by the roar of a jetpack. Susan gulped. She didn't need eyes to know what was about to happen. In a flash Monger was upon them, eyes blazing, veins popping in his forehead. Under any other circumstance Susan might've found it a little funny. But...now? Not so much. Monger had been none too happy about the coffee incident in the mess hall, and he seemed even less thrilled with their newest recruit now.

"NARUTO!"

"General." the blond replied placidly.

"Don't you general me, fox! Did you just fling an alien halfway across ma base?!"

"I admit nothing. But...Is there a problem?"

"No buts! You almost made swiss cheese outta this place while your were chasing Coverton! And he landed on _me!"_

"Would you prefer I made swiss out of you instead?" Naruto challenged, eyes flashing. "Though I doubt you'd fare much better than he did...

"That's...!"

Susan could almost hear Monger fuming. He knew he wasn't going to win, and it had her positivly squealing inside. It was the perfect revenge for all those times she'd been powerless against the man's ridiculous orders and commands in the past. Monger angrily keyed the ignited on his thrusters and zipped away, leaving the smug monsters behind.

There was a moment of silence.

"Worth it?" Susan asked.

Naruto smirked, but his smile was tempered with sadness.

"Completely. Now If you'll excuse me, I have a sword to mourn." He touched a hand to the broken blade that was still jammed into his sash; its foot of steel seemed to shine sadly at his touch. It really had been broken Ginormica realized, that seemingly indestructible blade was now no more. Without thinking, she reached out and laid her hand on his.

"Its a beautiful blade." she murmurred.

"Yes... she was beautiful." He raised his gaze, red eyes piercing hers mournfully. "But at the end of the day, I find the company of a warm woman much more appreciable than that of cold steel." A strange tension hung between the two of them after that. Susan had no way of knowing it but in that instant, the whiskered warrior remembered something. The memory was only a few hours old-one of a conversation had, between himself and one of his new comrades:

_Naruto gawped slightly at Link._

_"You wish for me to take Susan-san...on a date?"_

_"Yeah! What could possibly go wrong?"_

_The blond blanched._

_"Oh, I can think of a few things..._

Many things. He ached to kiss her, to run his fingers down her bare back, to hear her cry out his name_-gah!_ With a supreme effort of will, he shook his head and backed away; all the while trying to ignore the way her eyes lit up, the way her cheeks colored just so. Every fiber of his being wanted to wrap its arms around this perfect woman and kiss her breatheless. Somehow, he resisted.

...I should go."

Susan watched him do just that. And then, when she was certain that no one was watching.

She _shivered._

* * *

_(Day Three)_

It was with some trepidation that she wandered towards Naruto's room the next morning.

She felt like some silly schoolgirl, delivering not a confession, but a simple letter inviting him out to dinner later that evening. Or what amounted to dinner in the mess hall. That was one of the few downsides to being a monster, she couldn't very well leave the base for fear of scaring the living daylights out of people. Naruto didn't seem to mind, if anything, he seemed to enjoy his solitude. But this was different. He'd become a bit of a recluse since the loss of his weapon. He refused to even spar with Sta'abi. For someone who thrived on a warrior society like the shinobi, that was almost impossible.

Hopefully, this would help bring him out of his shell.

Unfortunately, someone saw fit to intervene.

"So, what does our little human have planned for the day?" Coverton sneered, appearing from seemingly out of nowhere to pluck the note from Susan's hands with his long, spidery fingers. "Might you be delivering this to that insuffferable fox, hmm?"

"Coverton. I am not in the mood for your shi-"

"Oh come on, just a peek...if any of this involves that cretin I have a right to know ahead of time." Susan reached for her precious note but the alien rose his chair higher, an insufferable smirk plastered to his long face and green eyes. He proceeded to hold it over her head. "Come on, little Earthling. You gotta jump for it! Come on!"

Susan did indeed try to jump for it... until Coverton pressed his feet against her face. Gross. She practically froze in place, seething. Were all aliens utter jackasses? Growling, she shot up a like a weed-snatching it from his long-limbered hands and stomping down on him with enough force to render him little more than an alien pancake upon the smooth, lemon-fresh floor of the base. Ginormica lingered only an instant to make certain she hadn't inadvertantly killed the insufferable alien, blue eyes narrowing down on his prone form-

...ow."

Then she stomped down.

Hard!

"Ach! My thorax!"

"Tell anyone about this and I'll crush your everything!"

"Yes...large human...

Scowling, she shrank back to normal size. Then she stomped someplace that no alien-male or otherwise-desired to be stomped.

_"FLOOOOOOOOOOOOGNAAAAAAAARG!"_

**A/N: And there we be!**** Despite my illness, I was so fixated on the idea that it just came to me, the idea of a genuine Naruto/MVA crossover was simply too appealing to ignore. To clarify matters in any case, this Naruto has been around for some time, having become one with Kurama, and lived on well into the present day in Japan. Needless to say, he's going to be a bit out of his elements in times to come now that he's being brought to Area Fifty-Something. Except sheer hilarity!**

**All hell's about to break loose here people! But all is not well, and there are stormclouds on the horizon...**

**So in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! Drama incoming!**

**(Preview)**

_Susan felt the air leave her lungs as if she'd been socked in the stomach; her mind refusing to comprehend what she'd just been told. No. A thousand times no. There was no way-just no way-that this was happening to her. It had to be a dream. Some sort of sick nightmare visted upon her by her subconcious. The alternative was unacceptable. His bags were packed, the expression on his face distant. Hollow, even._

_"You're...leaving?"_

_Naruto nodded._

**R&R! =D**


	4. Love is Crazy

**A/N: Alright. I'm gonna ****skip the introduction this time because; I have a confession to make. No, it feel I have to address this matter once again, thanks to haters like Doom Marine 54 and others such as Assault Godzilla who insult me, and then block me to prevent me from replying to them.**

**I admit I've been a bit irritated as of late. And no, it doesn't have anything to do with me slowly dying.**

**Some of my most recent chapters for my works, such as Counting Stars, Fly in the Ointment, and Die Another Day haven't been received very well. And I gotta admit, it hurts a little. I've worked my butt off on these stories, taking major chunks out of my day and personal life to keep ya'll entertained, and when people get upset because of one sad chapter, or sticking slightly to canon or if things don't go _just _so they start screaming its gets really, really bloody ANNOYING YA KNOW?! I UPDATE ALL MY WORKS! DEDICATE A SIZEABLE PORTION OF FREE TIME TO THIS SITE!**

**I mean, I've been at this for SIX YEARS! I'm publishing a book for crying out loud! I know what I'm doing here people! Gah! *takes a deep breath* Okay. Better now. But enough of my self-pitying rant. To those who I've upset or dissapointed with some of my works, I say this: make no assumptions. My works are far from finished, and I've stilll got a bit of life left in me yet, before I kick the bucket-providing my treatments don't take. Have patience all of ye, and I promise, these stories and all the rest will surprise you! And to everyone else, thanks so much for your support!**

** I'll try not to dissapoint ya'll! I tried to make this chapter as entertaining as possible, so for anyone who has watched the episodes, prepare to be amused =D And again, I recommend that ya'll watch the show to grasp just what's going on here. Else, you might be hoplessly confused.**

_"Yes...this is a fight I will ENJOY!"_

_~?_

**Love is Crazy**

"What is wrong with you, red one?"

Naruto groaned and pushed a hand through his hair as he looked away from Sta'abi, the irritated motion flattening his ears against his head. It would've been easier to make himself appear human in this form, but he preferred to let his foxy bits show in the privacy of his quarters. Not that privacy particularly mattered, considered a certain alien huntress had just kicked down his door and demanded that he '_make the combat',_ with her. He'd refused her, in no uncertain terms. Combat was the last thing he wanted; in his current state he was liable to do some serious damage even from something as light as a spar.

"Go _away,_ Sta'abi." he laid back down on the bed and resolved to ignore his fellow warrior, praying that she acquiesce to his request. "I'm not in the mood." He wanted nothing more than the blissful peace and quiet that came with it. A part of him hated it. Not just Coverton's actions, but the loss of his sword. He hated it-him!-beyond all enduring. It was agony to him that he hated it so much. It made him physically unwell. But there was nothing he could about. It was a wave of crushing depression, threatening to drown him, if he let it.

It only got worse as he stared at the shattered steel mounted in his room. No amount of heat or chakra on his part could hope to ever reforge it. No amount of violence, no matter how gratuitous, could gratify its abscence. Nor could they force him to forget what had been wrought; the dark forces trapped within that cold steel now unleashed upon the world. He had no doubt they would take shape and form in the coming months, perhaps even target him, as they had done so once long ago in the war. Forces that made the Akatsuki look like a gang of schoolyard bullies by comparison.

No amount of anger could change any of that. The forces trapped in that blade where nothing the world knew-pure evil and vengeance twined in those beings. Even beating on Coverton grew dull after awhile.

He'd already thrashed the alien within an inch of his life, and it hadn't brought his blade back. Part of him liked to think that was the only thing keeping him in here. But he knew there was more to it than the dread that was slowly filling ever fiber of his being. Why he hadn't emerged. Susan's subtle flirtaitions had...complicated things. She'd stirred feelings in him, emotions he hadn't felt for centuries. It was so much easier just to lock himself away from the world. _I find it easier, that way. Just need to get my bearings. Surely they'll understand-_

Unfortunately Sta'abi didn't take his refusal so lightly.

"NO!" Her large blue eyes narrowed in annoyance as she glided soundlessly across the room to alight before him. "You have not left your room for this last day, not spoken to anyone! Not even to the Su'usan woman! It is...how you say...

"Annoying?" he inquired.

"Yes!" her head jerked in a nod, ponytails bobbing from the sudden motion. "That!"

"And this bothers you." The ancient monster considered the alien's words for a long moment, considering. His head turned from its resting place, intrigued. The saffron-skinned huntress was genuinely perturbed, visage aflush with the rare emotion of anger.

"Of course it does! You are a _warrior."_ she snapped the term harshly, all but spitting at him. Her finger lashed out to poke him in his toned stomach. "Like Sta'abi. Not some soft flabby thing like fishman and the others-like those humans. Warriors do not cower in their quarters when they break their weapons. They find a new one-get back up-and fight! Not sit and sulk like whiney crybaby!" Her mangling of the english language aside, something in her words stirred him. Indignation. He growled. Swung up and off the bed, glowering.

"I am not cowering." he hissed, circling the bed, sweeping towards her.

_"Could've fooled Sta'abi!"_

Now, Sta'abi was one of the few who could claim to be the same height as Naruto; and one of the few who wasn't outright terrified or otherwise enamored with him. She did not flinch when his forehead pressed against hers, as those blazing orbs jutted into her own. Quite the opposite, actually. She pressed right back at him, growling in defiance. If anything she was inordinately pleased by this turn of events. He had fight in him. She liked that. Her teeth bared in a fierce grin, one hand curling into a tight fist at her side. Her breath came in short, ragged gasps. Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the realization. Kami. She was actually enjoying this.

"You-

"No more talk! Now we **fight!"**

Then she hit him so hard he saw _stars._

Naruto was caught completely flatfooted by the punch, his jaw shattering and healing in the same instant. He staggered half a step bacwards. Then she rugby-tackled him clear out the door and into the rampage room, their earlier arguement a distant memory as they wrestled with one another, vying for dominance. Ah. He'd nearly forgotten why he'd first chosen this as his place of residence in the first place; easier to blow off steam that way when he was stressed. He certainly wasn't regretting it now.

Somersaulting away from her, he assumed a stance.

"If your goal was to piss me off, congrats. It worked," Naruto growled. "Don't blame yourself if you get hurt!" He wasted no time with any further pre-fight banter, lunging for the alien. Sta'abi failed to block completely as he swung his hit knocked her back instantly and her counterattack was brushed aside without much effort. He brought his knee up, bruising her nose, before snarling and punching her directly in her slender gut. He finished this cruel combination by stepping back and planting his foot in the woman's chest, kicking her further away into the rampage room.

She twisted in the air, regaining her balance and fleeing directly downwards, making a sudden descent towards the floor. Naruto grunted, following.

"You see?" she grinned beckoning, making no move to draw her staff. She was intent to fight him unarmed. "Combat is good. Cathartic, yes?"

"I've you're trying to make me feel better by letting me beat the snot out of you, it isn't working."

_"Hmmph!"_

Naruto, seeing that she was-uncharacteristically, he should have noticed-passively awaiting his next attack, struck again, reducing the distance between them. But as he attacked, she lashed out like a striking serpent, seizing his leg before it made contact with her again. "Got you!" she crowed triumphantly. "Victory for Sta'a-

_-bi?"_

Her worlds trailed off as Naruto vanished, leaving her grasping a heavy weight. Seconds later, the smoke bomb went off in her face, blinding the huntress.

Sta'abi coughed and hacked, glancing around with a sputter as she scrubbed at her eyes with the back of a hand. Where are you...?

"You forget, I am more than a monster." his voice called out from the darkness. "I am also a shinobi."

She spunt swiftly; too late.

Naruto appeared behind her grappling her arms. "Your technique is sorely lacking, and your power isn't much to mine either." He grinned, but there was no humour or happiness there as she struggled against him. "Are you sure you're up to battling the likes of me?"

She laughed at that; it was a soft, purring sound. "Sta'abi is _enjoying_ this."

Naruto stiffened at her tone. "What do you mean you're_-gah!"_

Her head snapped backwards, shattering his nose and loosening his grasp in the same instant. In the next she twirled, her arm shooting towards his stomach. The punch hit home-unprepared as Naruto was-driving him back a step and drawing a grunt of pain. "Okay, you got me there. But!" He twisted aside as her heel swept overhead, an electric purple blur. "Now its my turn." His knuckles cracked ryhtymically, tails standing stiffly at attention behind him. "Ready?"

"Of course!"

They circled one another warily, neither willing to make the first move. Two proud warriors, neither willing to yield. And then Naruto flashed forward in a streak of yellow.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

These attacks came even faster than before, tearing through the huntress defences with consummate ease; simple physical strikes with hands and feet and tails that hammered her back time and again and again, more merciless hits than she could possibly hope to count. Sta'abi attempted a feeble recovery, jumping into the air and coming back down with an overhead hammer-fist, but, Naruto ducked under it, changing mental tracks to a part of his practiced combination that incorporated a flawless defence and smoothly flowing into a jump kick that split her lip, shredded her twin ponytails, and sent her sprawling.

"You see?" he said, smiling, smug in his condivence. "No contest."

"Sta'abi is not finished…" She growled, whirling and moving straight into a close-range attack. "_Sta'abi will have victory_!" she declared, entering into an instinctual barrage of attacks; but just as they rained down on the shinobi, they were deflected away as easily as raindrops on steel. Impossibly tough, everywhere at once, whirling arms were unbreakable barriers obstructing his every attempt to attack; she was moving faster than his own thinking-time should allow, but this monster was yet faster. She was losing, and yet, some small part of her thrilled at it.

Finally he spun around, moving faster than she could hope to follow; flowing like water around a chop and knocking the alien away again-slamming her to her hands and knees. An attempt to rise on her part resulted in being mercilessly hammered back to the ground. Her hair still lay loose, flaxxen tresses spilling down her back, stained with just a touch of purple blood. She glowered up at him from beneath his boot, those bright blue eyes harsh and inscrutable as he leered down at her.

"You...have bested me." she murmurred. "Master."

"Master?"

"It is the way of my kind." her words were decidedly humble, if not subdued. "We learn from those who defeat us and become stronger for it."

Unbidden, the shinobi felt a smile tug at his whiskered visage. "Well, looks like you were right, then. That _was_ cathartic. I worked out a lot of stress here."

Then he made the monumental mistake of taking his boot forth from her back, and allowing her to rise. Because Sta'abi moved. Scarce had he stepped back than the huntress cried out and ponced _forward_, lunging and tackling him to the ground. Naruto croaked out a foul expletitive as his skull slammed into the unyielding concrete, but the pain in his head soon proved to be the least of his worries.

Sta'abi was stradling him now, her expression one of pure, ecstatic euphoria. Her hips ground against his in silent need. Her eyes shone bright with lust, golden skin slicked with sweat and blood fro their fight. A throaty purr left her lips as she leered do. Her head dipped, mouth brushing his in passing. He didn't move.

"Hmm." she cooed slowly, sensually tugging herself off him. "I look forward to learning from you, master."

"Sta'abi, you-

_"...oh."_

The sudden exclamation jerked him back to reality. Time slowed to a crawl. Naruto twisted, suddenly aware of an unexpectef guest in the rampage room. Susan._ No._ He lurched upright, even as she retreated backward half a step, her eyes glistening with pained tears. He saw the letter, dropping from her numb fingers. His heart wrenched. That decided it. Staying here only caused misery to others, even when that wasn't his intent. A terrible abyss opened up inside him. He'd been thinking about it before, but now...

"Susan-san," he called, starting after her. Sta'abi let him go with a displeased expression. "Wait~"

...I can't."

The whitehead spun as he finally caught up with her in the recreation room-merficully empty-jerking out of his grasp. "What?" Her eyes shone with so much hurt it made him physically flinch. "What do you _want?" _She could have melted titanium with that stare. She very nearly melted him. There was a fire in her eyes, a roiling tempest capable of destroying everything in its path. Swallowing, the blond gathered himself up again and dared to brave the turmoil of her emotions once more.

"There's nothing between me and Sta'abi."

"Oh, yeah?" she shouted, and once more, he was grateful for the abscence of Link and the others. Well it sure looked like it!"

"Susan, it wasn't my-

She slapped him. Or at least, she tried to. He stepped back, just avoiding the open-handed smack.

"Will you just listen?!" he decried her efforts, "What do I have to say to make you believe me?!"

This time she landed a clean hit.

Pain..

A whitehot starburst of agony erupted in his whiskered cheek, and healed seconds later. But his own anger did not abate. Incredulous he stared at her, watching a lone tear trail down her cheek. She'd hurt him. Just as he had unintentionally hurt her. Then she reared back to slap him again, and the blond reacted.

His hand shot out quickly, cuffing her wrists together and pushing her into the wall. He brought a hand up to her mouth when she tried to shout but she struggled against him, turning her head sideways in an effort to avoid the gentle palm pressing into her mouth. He caught the side of her face with his wrist and pushed her cheek so that she was facing him. She cursed him and pulled her head backwards to avoid looking into those startling scarlet eyes. But the sudden jerking motion caused her to lose her balance and she fell backwards onto the couch, dragging Naruto on top of her. He used the gained momentum to pin her still captive wrists above her head. Because of the couch, he had to straddle above her as she tried once more to escape his grip.

"Susan," he growled in warning, "Listen to me. Hear me out."

"No!" she thrashed furiously.

"I'm not asking!"

Her hips wriggled against him, her eyes glared angrily at his, her chest heaved up and down as he calmly looked down at her. Ginormica knew in her heart that she was not going to win this struggle. He had complete control over her; the next time he tried to speak to her, she resoleved would listen calmly, to whatever he had to say. But he did not speak. Instead, he leaned down and kissed her.

_Ba-dump._

Her eyes shot open in surprise; his kiss was cool but gentle, his two lips caging her upper lip between them. She wanted to kick him, to scream out in anger, but she was completely overwhelmed by him as he released her wrist and cupped her cheek with his hand. She soon found herself returning the kiss, deepening it as she opened her mouth and slid her tongue out and against his. She reached upwards with her arms and wrapped them around his neck as she pulled his body closer to hers.

_Yes,_ her mind sang and her body chorused, her form giving in without so much as a second thought. _Yes, yes, yes, YES!_ Her soul was singing, all thoughts of jealousy and anger and spite all but forgotten as his tongue danced against hers. Every fiber of her being rejoiced, anger and tension draining away to be replaced by an ardour so fierce, so deeply buried, that its emergence burned everything else to ash. There was only the two of them, only the blessed feeling of sweet release after three days of awkward tension.

His hips lowered against hers and she found herself slowly grinding against the touch. Her hand reached down and grabbed his ass, pushing him into her deliberate movements. His hand trailed downward from her neck and onto her breasts, pulling the zipper from her collar as he went. She reached up with her free hand and returned the favor, her fingers finding the small zipper that started at his chest. She pulled it down slowly, her eyes widening as his lean body was revealed to her wanting eyes. She slid his jacket over his shoulders and gasped slightly at the scars she saw, then-

"Stop."

"What?" she blinked blearily, alarm overtaking her as he jerked upright.

...I have to go."

"What do you mean?" her heart trembled, mind going into withdrawal as he sternly zipped his jacket shut. No. This wasn't...it couldn't...

"I need to leave the base."

Susan felt the air leave her lungs as if she'd been socked in the stomach; her mind refusing to comprehend what she'd just been told. No. A thousand times no. There was no way-just no way-that this was happening to her. It had to be a dream. Some sort of sick nightmare visted upon her by her subconcious. The alternative was unacceptable. There were no bags for him to pack, only his blade, and the expresssion on his face terribly distant. Hollow, even. Nothing she said could sway him. She knew this. Yet even so, she still felt compelled to try.

"You're...leaving?"

Naruto nodded.

"Its not you, its me." he said, the words tasting like ash in his throat. "I need time to think things through. Get my head on straight again. I can't keep taking advantage of you."

She wanted to scream at him, to cry out that he wasn't, but the words remained lodged in her throat.

He gestured to the broken blade still trapped in its sheathe within his belt. "I'll need to fix this, if I can." It galled him to lie to her, to not reveal the real reason of his departure. There were forces gunning for him now; in staying here he only put her at risk. He realized that now. Until he found this dark force pursuing him, he'd never be safe her. She would never be safe.

"Will you come back?" her voice was incredibly tiny and sad. She couldn't bear to ask when.

"...I don't know." his eyes betrayed him, gazing down longingly at her. "I'm sorry."

Unable to bear the look in her eyes any longer, he flashed away.

And Susan Murphy felt her heart break into a thousand tiny pieces.

_She cried._

**A/N: And there we be!**** Drama is abound, and not all is well in our favorite base. Despite my ills, I was so fixated on the idea that it just came to me, the idea of a genuine Naruto/MVA crossover was simply too appealing to ignore. To clarify matters in any case, this Naruto has been around for some time, having become one with Kurama, and lived on well into the present day in Japan. Needless to say, he's going to be a bit out of his elements in times to come now that he's being brought to Area Fifty-Something.**

**All hell's about to break loose here people! There are stormclouds on the horizon...**

**So in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! Drama incoming! You'll see just why Naruto was so intent on leaving...**

**(Preview)**

_Naruto held up his restored sword, smiling softly. He hadn't thought it possible but here it was; in all its glory. Coming here had been the right decision after all. Now, he just needed to find a way to entrap the force he had unleashed upon the world once more, and all would be well-_

_"Its been a long time, Naruto."_

**_"!"_**

_Without thinking he raised the blade between his back. It saved his life. Steel struck steel as he spun away, the forged energies of his katana glittering wrathfully against the sword that would've surely pierced his heart and ended his life. Blue sparks skittered in the dark of the ancient forge, illuminating a face he hadn't seen for several centuries. Another spin launched him away as a lance of lightning carved through the space he had just occupied, skipping backwards in retreat as spears of pure chakra tried to skewer him to the ground._

_He turned slowly, regarding the one who had spoken. Angry onyx eyes bored into his. Despite that murderous expression written into the face of his former comrade, the blond couldn't help but smile. His ears flattened against his skull, tails twitching furiously behind him._

_"Let me guess." He sighed. "You're still pissed about me sealing you away."_

_"Something like that, yeah." the man cocked his head aside, frowning. "You look...different."_

_"Meh," Naruto shrugged. "When you've been exposed to as much demonic chakra as I have your body goes through a few changes. I'm probably not even human anymore. Speaking of changes, did I mention that I've acquired a fascinating new ability since our last fight ?"_

_"I don't see how that's going to save-what the hell."_

_The man's jaw dropped as the blond shot up to a whopping seventy-five feet, his head scraping the vaunted ceiling. He towered over him, boot raised high._

_"And I'll use it to grind you into the ground!"_

_Mercilessly, he stomped down._

_Hard._

**R&R! =D**


End file.
